Portable radio communication devices having data ports for coupling with external computers are well-known in the art. An example is the NewsStream.TM. Advanced Information Receiver manufactured by Motorola, Inc. of Schaumburg, Ill. Some laptop computers are now being built with a standard interconnection interface for coupling with other devices, e.g., the Personal Computer Memory Card International Association (PCMCIA) interface.
A problem with this new technology is that the technology is evolving rapidly, thus causing rapid obsolescence of a portable radio communication device designed with a fixed set of features. Shortly after the portable radio communication device is manufactured, additional desirable features and options usually are developed. Unfortunately, there currently is no way to add the new features and options to portable radio communication devices in the field except to physically replace software storage elements with storage elements containing upgraded software. This procedure is relatively costly for material and labor.
An additional problem is that as new features and custom, application-specific software is developed, the size of the software may exceed a limit that is practical for a portable radio communication device in which battery life is an important consideration.
Thus, what is needed is a way of adding new features and options to a portable radio communication device without having to physically replace software storage elements. Also a way is needed of adding new features and custom application software that will not severely degrade the battery life of the portable radio communication device.